chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Magic is a field constantly surrounding us, magic is most concentrated at leylines where most magic flows through, the ambient magic that constantly surrounds us is the run off of the leylines. The closer to a leyline the stronger the usage of magic becomes. Creatures born with a link to the leyline are more magical than others who aren’t. *ie. Donkeys have magic even if they can’t use the magic. Every object in the world can hold magic in its pure form. However, gems, dragon scales, and various other objects can hold a bigger and stronger charge. The capacity of an item is measured in thaum. Thaum is a unit of measurement that comes from seeing how long an object (when fully charged) can power a basic light spell. Thaum = minutes spell lasted. Spells are harder to measure so they remain in their separate classes of how advanced they are. Magical Theories The Rainbow Magic Classification Theory One of the more complex and complicated theories, this theory focuses almost exclusively on the 'Rainbow of Harmony' ideology. It's often used in tandem with the PPW theory to explain the underlying inner-workings of a wide array of spells. It was developed by Twigleaf. Fire Fire is one of the base elements of creation and it's use is more akin to the manipulation of miniscule molecules, or rather, Friction. Increase the speed of the molecules in a small space and you get heat, slow them down and you get cold. Fire is dependent upon Air in order to stay burning. Fire can be broken down into a few sub categories of magical use. First up is Pyromancy. Pyromancy is pretty self explanatory. It is the creation and manipulation of Fire. This school is mostly used for offensive purposes. One such example is Ginger Snap. While not directly linked, Fire is a major player in Solar magic. Solar magic can do anything from giving off light and heat like a candle, or laying a landscape to waste with the fury of the Sun. Obvious example is obvious. Celestia is a practitioner in Solar magic. Ice magic is one of the little known schools of Fire magic. Most just think that Fire and Ice are opposing forces when in reality they are just a clever use of Fire magic and Water magic. You can use Fire magic to slow down the molecules in the air to freeze the Water that has also been pulled from the Air to create Ice. Example of this is Frost Snap. Fire magic also encompasses Electromancy, or the magic of Lightning. Lightning magic is used to stun or fry a foe with high voltages. I like to think that Vinyl Scratch has a small degree of Electromancy that she uses to power her equipment. I know a lot of you would just say that she uses gems or some such, but I like to think she just refills them herself with pure Lightning magic. If increased in power, Lightning magic can become a swift and decisive force of magic. With water, it can become one of the most offensive and deadly of magic. Water Water magic is the magic of calm, gentle flow rather opposed to Fire's raging fury. Water is more or less used for beneficial purposes rather than offensive. Ice magic is the offensive type for water. Not much else to explain. Alchemy, while not true magic, still utilizes the magical properties of liquids to create many fantastical results. From creating a healing poultice, to making high grade explosives, Alchemy is a jack-of-all-trades when it comes to Water magic. Zecora is our best example. Weather magic is something that comes naturally to all Pegasi. It can be classified as Water or Air magic as it uses equal amounts of each. Light too can be used here in order to create rainbows. Clouds are made up of water, which is suspended in the air with Air magic. Clouds can come naturally to Equis, but after the Pegasi learned how to use this school of passive magic, they started making their own clouds to bring order to the skies of Equestria. Water magic is primarily used for Healing. When a practitioner of Water magic adds Light magic into the equation, they are able to heal wounds by manipulating the blood flow or cellular regeneration. Can't think of any examples. One of the more deadly, and lesser known, forms of Water magic is known as Hemomancy, or Blood magic. Hematomancy is something looked down upon by civilisation as it allows the practitioner to kill easily. Just stop the blood flow to the heart, and PRESTO! Cardiac arrest. As the blood veins flow all throughout the body, Hemomancy is also known as Puppet magic. Hemomancy is also used primarily in ancient blood rituals of ancient civilisations when the Gods demanded blood. Earth Now onto one of my favorite forms of magic. Earth magic is the magic that comes most naturally to Earth Ponies. Earth magic is used to grow or defend as it is a very sturdy magic. Terraforming magic is a school of Earth magic that allows one to change the very landscape around them. Earth Ponies can use this to plow their fields and unconciously make it more fertile. It is the reason Appleloosa's orchards are even able to grow out there in the dry climate. Applejack is the example here. Nature magic is the magic of growing and manipulating plants. With this school of magic, one can grow just about anything if the climate is right. This school of Earth magic comes naturally to Timberwolves. Using this in tandem with Terraforming and Weather magic can create whole new climates. Example of Nature magic is none other than my own character, Twigleaf. When used in tandem with Fire, one opens a few new possibilities. For one, one can use Metal magic. Which is used by many blacksmiths to feel the metals and keep the fire going. A good example of this form of passive magic is Law the Forgemaster Dragon. I think so at least. Another form of Fire and Earth magic is an offensive form of magic that uses the literal fusion of these two elements, Magma. Magma magic is lesser known to the sentient species, but to those creatures who live in the Volcanic Wastes, it is common knowledge. Magma magic can be used to manipulate the flows of magma beneath the surface and can cause volcanoes to erupt. A third form of Fire and Earth is glass magic. Glass can create sharp and small shards that may piece even the hardest of armour. Mirror magic can also be created from concentrated Glass magic and some metal magic. This magic can be used to create perfect illusions along with light and darkness magic, confusing the enemy greatly. Golems are created by using Earth magic to create a body of stone and infusing it with raw magic(Magic that has no school) and giving it commands. Druids have long used the power to commune with nature to make use of a lesser known, passive Earth school known as Empathy. Ever have that feeling in your gut that said someone might not be a good person? Or maybe you seem to understand what an animal wants? Emotional Empathy and Animal Empathy are just two examples of such magic. Example here is Fluttershy and her keen understanding of animals. Air Air magic is the form of magic that comes naturally to Pegasi. It has many uses ranging from offense to defense. Be it the use of Weather magic, or Lightning magic, Air is one of the base units of life alongside the previous four. Love magic. As seen in the season 2 finale, Princess Cadence uses Love magic. Love magic is created with some clever use of Fire, Air, and Water magic. Burning passion, air bound pheremones, and some brain chemistry are the main three ingredients in Love magic. Love magic cannot truly make someone fall in love, but it can bring out latent feelings between the two effected. Wind magic is an interesting school of Air magic in that it isn't just about manipulating wind. Wind magic can also be used by super compressing the air and making an invisible blade with just the sweep of a hand, claw, hoof, or wing. Wind is also a major player in Weather magic. Flight magic. This school of Air magic is one that all Pegasi can perform. it is also the reason that a pegasi like Roid Rage is able to fly. The knowledge of Flight magic is one that isnt so much as taught by another, as it is learned for oneself. Scootaloo has yet to grasp Flight magic. Example is either Rainbow Dash or Zeta Chi the Winged Wolf. Shield magic is used by combining Light magic and Air magic to created a bubble of protective magic. If one wished, they could make an inverse shield and trap someone inside, or prevent something like air from getting in. Example here is Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard. Light Light magic and Dark magic are the two 'Energy' types of elements. They don't do much on their own, but when used in tandem with another element, they can achieve the greatest of feats. Both Light and Dark come naturally to Unicorns. Telekinesis is one of the most widely known uses of Light magic. It obviously allows the user to move objects without touching them. Illusion magic is another widely known form of Light magic. This school of magic allows the caster to trick the senses and allows the caster to show images, smells, sounds and just about anything they want to. The downside is that they are just illusions and cannot be touched. Many a manically depressed practitioner become lost in their memories as they constantly cast illusions on themselves to remember what they have lost. Example here would obviously be The Great and Powerful Trixie or Jazz Di Vongolia. More commonly known as Jazz the Cat. As said before, Healing and Solar magics are mostly made of Light magic. Illumination magic is the purest form of Light magic one can cast and is available to just about every unicorn that is able to use their magic. Banishment and Teleportation magic are the complete fusion of Light and Dark magic. It is able to send an object or pony to one place or another. The difference between the two is that Banishment magic is used to send something or somepony somewhere permanently. This can also be referred as Summoner magic. Dark Dark magic is commonly mistaken for evil or black magic. In reality, it is just another element of nature. Lunar magic is a lesser known school of Dark magic and the only one privy to all of it's secrets is Princess Luna. Not much else is known about it. Necromancy is used by combining Dark and Water together in order to animate a corpse. This is seen as one of the 'Black' magics and has been banned from almost all of Equestria. Spectromancy, or Soul magic, is the magical manipulation of souls. While it is frowned upon as a Black magic, Souls are a major source of energy and to those able to use it, and often do, use the souls to power many spells rather than using their own energy. Infamous Zebra shaman Ivan 'The Mad' Marks uses a special form of Spectromancy that was granted to him by his Patron. Shadow magic is the opposing school of Illumination magic. It can also be used to silence or blind. Gravity magic is the combo of Earth and Dark magics. Using Gravity magic, one can lessen or increase the gravity in a certain area, allowing them to leap high or crush something to paste. P.P.W Theory This theory is highly simplified, uncomplicated, and all-encompassing. It was developed by Sir Knightmare Demonbane. With it, there are three major factors to spellcraft of ANY kid. Those factors are: Power A source of energy to serve as the fuel for the spell. The 'Power' on this case is most often Mana, ambient life energy that's found primarilly in leylines and crossroads of leylines. Other sources range from raw sound, to electricity, to emotional output. The type of 'Power' often requires certain specific Patterns, the next type of Factor, however Mana is most often sesd simply because it is the most flexible, capable of being worked with almost any known Pattern. Pattern The second Factor in spellcraft is a Pattern. This forms the power into a functioning spell. Different styles of magic mandate certain specific patterns. The most common in Equestria tend to e Unicorn magic, wherein the Patten is a combination of mathematical equations, concentration, and for larger spells, Mantras. Others, like Changeling magic, require the used of Mantras almost exclusively, where-as human-style magics, known as 'Thaumcrafting', requires something more akin to building a machine, with the wiring and circuitry serving as the spell's pattern. However, it's all pointless without the third and final Factor. Will The 'Will' is the, essentially, trigger behind a Spell. The Will can take many forms. Some are simple, such as the triggers of Griffin's laser rifles, others are complex, such as the very specific pronunciation needed for the often complex Changeling mantra spells. The will, while often simple, is still the most vital, as without it, a spell would simply refuse to activate, if not outright detonate in the caster's face, literally in the case of Changelings and Unicorns, who gather and store Power in their horns. Other Magic in Equestria In Equestria, the above theories only properly explain the way magic works for unicorns and magical foci. Other types of magic exist that are not quite so controllable. Magic of Music Music, as we all know, is a nearly fundamental part of almost every society in Equis. Almost every known sapient race, from tiny pets to massive dragons, is capable of at least PRETENDING to sing, though some, like 'Mango' Jack Khajiit, make us wish they never would. On the world of Equis, the importance of music goes far above and beyond that of Earth, as more often than not, the magic behind the very world will work in tandem with music, creating very subtle, yet very powerful spellcraft. The theory being that 'Musical Magic' works as a sort of emotion-fueled amplifier, driving others who listen to feel that same emotion, and amplifying their physical and mental abilities to allow them to 'flow' with the music. For example, during Pinkie Pie's 'Smile, Smile, Smile' song, many ponies of Ponyville were, rather literally, dragged out of a melancholy, even depressed state, all of that being replaced by joy and happiness. Likewise, many of the residents, not normally as physically fit as Pinkie Pie, were capable of pulling off feats of strength, speed, and agility not normally capable by them, even Missy the Cow was, somehow, able to leap almost effortlessly from rooftop to rooftop, and it was only a slightly bad aim that caused her to get injured. Another example is during the General's Game, the music played by the Royal Warrior's Orchestra, as lead by Violet Melody, was able to keep even Sir Kngihtmare, who was on his last legs, from completely collapsing, eventually earning him the victory in the three day battle royale against far stronger and more experienced changelings, citing the 'power' behind Miss Melody's music as the driving force that kept him not only alive, but at the top of his game throughout the final twelve hour stretch of brutality. Narrative Causality Due to the unique nature behind the physics of Equestria, (See 'The Will of Equis' for mroe information) there are certain factors at work that seem less in line with a 'natural' reality, and more akin to a literary and/or animated world. One of the most noteworthy is 'The Theory of Narrative Causality'. In other words, the world's 'luck' is more closely tied to literary works than it is to any one singular god and/or goddess of luck. Because of this, certain states of mind, turns of phrase, or classic lines will, more often than not, wind up having an unexpected, or highly expected for those familliar with famous literaure or classic cartoons, effects. For example, saying 'I'm UNSTOPPABLE!' shortly before a victory, more often than not, say nine times out of ten, this will result in your imminent defeat. Likewise, going from a non-reptillian form to that resembling a giant snakeno effect if you already ARE a giant snake tends to end rather....badly. Most don't realize it, but it would be best to avoid saying ANY of the following phrases if you don't want something very bad to happen. "We can't possibly lose!" "It can't get any worse." "How bad could it be?" "Well that went well." "Yeah, there's no way s/he could win now!" "You can't POSSIBLY defeat me now!" "This isn't even my ultimate form!" "I can never lose!" "You can never win!" "I'll defeat you just like all the rest!" or any variation there-of. Essentially, any phrase and/or thought that expresses undue confidence will likely, literally in some cases, make you eat those words. So don't say them unless you CAN back it up. Because you very likely WILL have to. It's fairly common for the highly clever, such as Twilight Sparkle, or the very familliar, such as Ivan 'The Mad' Marks, Griffin North, Knightmare, and Arrell to make use of this to their advantage, though it's rarely enough to turn a truly entirely hopeless situation in their favor. EXPLANATIONS MADE! BIATCH! Thank you. And no< I would rather only go to the moon ifit was made of pepper jack cheese and not bananas Magical Styles Unicorn Magic Before the discovery of Latin Magic (the Ancient Dragon Language) by Griffin the Griffin and other pawns, unicorns and the alicorns were believed to be the only beings in existence who could utilise magic consciously. Unicorn magic is channeled through the horn on the skull. The horn lights up in an aura, typically the colour of the casters iris, although there are some exceptions (notable ones being Celestia, Cadence, Sombra, and Shining Armor.) The horn is the secret to all this. Since no other creature possesses the natural spike of a unicorn, it is possible that it is just the spiralling that grants the horn its magical properties. It is also possible that ivory and bone are simply the most efficient magical foci, and the placement is what makes it unique. Unicorn horns are also an erogenous zone, and have a lot of nerve endings. Unicorn magic is quite varied, allowing for such things as gem sensing, elemental manipulation, and more. However, the most basic application of this is simply levitation. Basic levitation is the most common spell. It seems to be just willing pure magic to surround an object and moving it. Unicorn magic is seemingly dependant on the Cutie Mark of the wielder - for example, a fire unicorn could make a really good fire spell, but not a water one. If your talent is magic, however, you have some leeway. Also, it is possible to learn spells outside your specialties - you just won't be any good at them without a lot of practice. Dragon Magic Dragon Magic is in fact the same as Laitn magic. In truth the Latin humans perceive is actually the ancient language of Equisian dragons and was a secret held tightly to dragon culture. The scales of dragons acted as foci for the magic. The vast majority of dragons have lost all memory of the language - those who DO remember number under 20 total in the entire world. More Explanation course, sweet one. Dragon magic originated over 10,000 years ago, before Tirek came to be. Back then, dragons lived on Atlantis. It is currently unknown what exactly caused the dragons to forget this school of magic, but it could be blamed on any number of factors. One factor is the continuing greed of dragons, causing them to lose their mental facilities as they focused more on hoarding as much gold and treasures they could. Gem-based Magic Gem based magic, also known colloquially as Latin magic, is an ancient form of magic that was resurrected unknowingly by Griffin the Griffin. This form of magic relies on the wielders knowledge of Latin, in conjunction with a magically charged jewel, although any focus will work. Gem based magic was at first the exclusive weapon of The Griffin Pirates, but it has been released to select communities and Canterlot Palace. It was also released to several Diamond Dogs by unknown unicorn nobles. This form of magic is primarily 'will' based, as Latin is common in Equestrian words. It also seemingly works off the 'Rainbow of Magic' theory, as there are spells that are elemental in nature. Gem based magic works by relying on the atmosphere- for example, a water spell is more powerful when around water. There are exceptions to this, of course. Latin magic is typically offence based, both in direct ranged attacks and in subtle body enhancements. Due to different meanings of words, one word has a lot of flexibility in its use. For example, the commonly used spell 'Ignis,' can mean both fire and lightning. Another one, 'Umbra,' can mean both shadow and silence. The main flaw with this type of spell casting is that it requires vocalisation of ones desires. As such, a spell such as umbra is very useful in dealing with a spell caster of this nature. It also relies on a magically charged gemstone or other such focus, which can quickly lose its magic and needs to be recharged. Changeling Magic Little is known about the elusive changelings. What is known is this: changelings have the wholly unique ability to shapeshift into other creatures. This is NOT an illusion; they reconfigure their entire genetic structure, with only their personality remaining. Although ponies seem to be the form that changelings are most comfortable with, they can transform into just about anything. Although there are two different species of Changelings (read more here Changelings) the transformation is only almost fool proof. Should the Changeling be attacked, their greenish blood shall spurt forth. Changelings, if they are in a unicorn body, also cannot disguise their sickly green magic. Also, they cannot change how the smell, as Zeta Chi discovered. However, other than that, all a Changeling really has to worry about is simply getting their cover blown. Most field changelings demonstrate a clear elemental Fire affinity, using it to dive bomb opponents. Changeling magic is not limited to shapeshifting and dive bombing, however. Chrysalis, the queen of her Changelings, demonstrated banishment magic and powerful illusions, as well as a magical spell that overpowered Celestia, admittedly under extenuating circumstances. Thaumic Crafting Built around the idea of using magic to create smaller, mroe compact, more efficient, and more pwoerful machinery, thaumic crafting is a form of human-used magic that works on a vastly different logical system than, say, Unicorn magic. The purpose behind it is to allow a singular human, or other capable spellcaster, to be able to keep on par with an army. Originally developed by the legendary sorceror Merlin, more modern Thaumic crafters have developed more advanced equipment and ideas to allow a single human being to keep on par with, rahter literally, an entire army. The most noteworthy for the hessverse of these 'advancers of magical technology' is Theodore Wilkins, better known as Sir Knightmare DemonBane. Mage-Techniques Also called 'Full Contact Magic', Mage Techniques are forms of spells designed to work in tandem with weaponry designed for magical use. They range from seemingly normal, albeit magically amplified skills, such as the 'Tri-shot' ability for Guns and Bows/Crossbows, to amazingly powerful attacks such as 'Main Gun' and 'Sparkling Rampage'. The purpose behind Mage-Techniques is that they allow someone with magic, but requiring a focus, such as an Earthpony, to channel it into powerful attacks for offense and defense in times of war. Unlike most styles of magic, Mage-Techniques are exclusively combat-focussed and should only be learned by those already prepared to enter battle. Black Magic Not to be confused with the school of magic known as dark magic, black magic is classified as a group of spells that are morally and ethically wrong on many levels. Necromancy, the combination of Water and Dark magic, is one such example. Another example is Hemomancy, magic that controls the bloodstream by manipulating water. The best example of black magic was King Sombra's unique abilities, which seem to have allowed him to turn into a shadow and cause titanic black crystals to sprout out of nowhere. This magic was powered by negating emotions. However, it was vulnerable to positive emotions. Another example of a potentially black magic is the spell, 'Infernios.' The spell literally summons hellfire, a black flame that burns magic. It costs a lot of magic to summon and manipulate, but it will destroy anything. Ancient Magic Ancient magic is a special class of spells built on the foundations of magic itself. There are only two spells and one artifact on this list. Rainbow of Light One of the most notable of the ancient magical abilities is the force behind the Elements of Harmony. This force, known as the Rainbow of Light, is the visible spectrum of Lauren Faust's soul, better known as 'The Will of Equis.' This metaphysical manifestation of Lauren's power is often seen as a bright flaming rainbow, known as the 'Rainbow of Light'. The purpose of this magical tool is to heal the weak, purify the corruppt, and to bind the wicked until they can be healed. Unlike it's twin, the Crystal Heart, the Rainbow of Light follows a will of its own and absolutely refuses to enact permanent harm on any target. Rainbow of Darkness Like all forces of good in the multiverse, the Rainbow of Light has its own 'evil twin', the Rainbow of Darkness. The original rainbow of Darkness took the form of a sharp laser encircled by a mist of muted rainbow smoke. Where the Rainbow of Light served to heal, bind, and purify, the Rainbow of Darkness killed what it could, and corrupted those too powerful to die, often driving them mad. This is simmilar to what's known as 'Discording', but on a far more vile and intense scale. The Rainbow of Darkness is possible to use for good by using the 'Dark Elements of Harmony', a set of gauntlets from an alternate 'Mirror' Equestria, a project that has recently been undertaken by the Chess Pieces. Crystal Heart A magical gemstone resembling a heart, this thaumatic device takes in the joy and happiness of the crystal ponies and spreads it far and wide across all of Equis. However, it reacts violently to those who follow evil's path, a fact learned the hard way, several times, by King Sombra, as the pulse of happiness can and will strike with a force roughly equivalent to a thermonuclear warhead, often atomizing any hostile invaders with a malicious goalwho bear no ill will tend to get away with being tossed around like ragdolls. It is often seen as the more violent 'little sibling' to the far older Rainbow of Light. Category:World Category:All Category:Lore Category:Canon